


Regret

by Faendryl



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Murder, Regret, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faendryl/pseuds/Faendryl
Summary: End-Game Spoilers.When the 'good' end isn't good for the one, who precipitated it.De Sardet regretted his decision deeply.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Murder, Depression and Suicide. Please, read with caution if you could get triggered by this.

It was almost one year ago, that Constantin d’Orsay had died or – was murdered. It was the day Charon De Sardet broke a promise and lost a part of himself by his own hand.

He already felt something break apart inside of him as the edge of the dagger entered his sweet prince’s body. De Sardet had felt a feeling of disappointment and betrayal, which wasn’t his own, it had been Constantin’s feeling right before his life ended.

Charon’s mind was taken by a storm, then everything dissolved, and only aching emptiness in his heart stayed as he laid down beside the most important person in his life.

He didn’t even remember what happened after. The first coherent memory was him waking up from, what he had thought a nightmare, and asking where Constantin was. At the time all of his companions sat around him and looked at each other with concern.

The one, who tried to explain the situation to him, was his boyfriend – Vasco, who, until then, had to witness his beloved tempest to wither away more and more each day. Being eaten away by regret.

De Sardet had nightmares every night, his insides felt empty and sore at the same time. Everyday without Constantin was hell on earth. He always knew, that their connection was more than just family or simply love. Their souls were connected, they were soulmates.

However, the realization what that meant just dawned on Charon when it was too late. When he killed Constantin, he also killed himself. At least a big part. One part couldn’t hold on without the other, not for long and De Sardet had to experience this every day.

He was sorry for Vasco, who had given his heart to him. Charon had apologized many times to Vasco. The Naut couldn’t stand seeing his beloved like this and tried everything to bring him back to life, that he wouldn’t blame himself so much, but to no avail.

Vasco also consulted with their mutual friends to find a solution for De Sardet, but there seemed to be none.

Then one day Vasco couldn’t find Charon De Sardet anywhere. Usually he would be in his room or at least in the house, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Vasco found an open book lying on Charon’s desk. After a more precisely look, he saw that it was a diary. The last page was smudgy, seemingly the person had cried when writing this.

_I can’t keep on living like this. Even if there were to be a reason for me to stay, though I can’t allow myself to live on, when I killed my other half. The pain and the sorrow are too much. The regret is even more suffocating me, like a rope around my neck tightening more and more each day._

_I am so sorry for everyone around me. They are all so kind and caring. They want me to live, but I can’t… not anymore._

_Everyone had put their trust into me that day in that sanctuary. Everyone expected me to do the right thing. And everyone seemed to be happy with what I’ve done. But I promised them nothing. The one I promised to always be by their side was the person I betrayed that day. I betrayed the one dearest to me, for living up to the expectations of everyone else._

_I am the evil one, the bad one. I don’t deserve to live. When he wasn’t allowed to live, then I am not either. Maybe, I will find him in death again. Then he can judge me and do with me as he sees fit._

_I am sorry to everyone, who fought for me. Especially Vasco, he had a place in my heart, but that place was tainted when my other half died. And I could never again be the person he deserves and needs. I wish for him to find someone more deserving of his love, because I don’t suffice, maybe I never did._

_I have to go now._

_Farewell._

Vasco’s eyes widened in shock, he grabbed the book and made his way to the others. Hoping they would find Charon before he could do something to himself.

Charon was standing at the edge of a cliff, the bright blue sky above him and the deep blue sea underneath. He could hear the soothing sounds of the waves, the warm wind playing with his hair. His heart ached for the presence of someone else right beside him, someone he would never see again in this world.

He turned around, so that his back pointed at the sea. De Sardet closed his eyes, stretched out his arms to the side and let himself fall with just one thought in his mind – Constantin.

“NO!” Vasco yelled as he saw Charon’s form fall from the cliff. He sprinted to the spot, where De Sardet had stood just a few moments before, and fell on his knees on the edge of the cliff, his whole-body trembling as he saw how his beloved was swallowed by the unrelenting waves of the sea.

Everyone was shocked, Kurt held Vasco back on his shoulders, so he wouldn’t jump right after Charon. “We – I should’ve noticed sooner…,” Vasco said in a low voice and pressed his hands against his face.

Síora was affected too, however she said to everyone’s surprise, “I think it is true, they were _minundhanem_ and if one dies, the other often can’t live on alone.”

As Charon’s body was engulfed by the water, he took a deep breath without hesitation. The water that filled his lungs burned horribly at first, but then it gifted him to a comforting darkness.

_“My dear cousin! Finally, you are here!” Charon could hear a familiar voice calling out._

_He couldn’t quite orient himself just now. Then he felt arms around him, taking him into a warm embrace._

_“I knew you wouldn’t leave me all alone,” The voice said again, and Charon recognized it now._

_“Constantin?” He asked unbelievingly._

_He pulled back a little and could see the unmarked face of Constantin. A big smile greeting him. Instantly Charon wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

_Constantin did the same. He had missed Charon more than anything. Of course, he was disappointed and felt betrayed that moment, but deep down he knew, that Charon would never leave him. They were everything for each other after all._  
_ “I am so sorry. I am the evil one, I should have never broken my promise,” De Sardet said and pressed his head into the crook of Constantin’s neck._

_“Sshh, my dearest. You came and found me again. Everything will be good again. You and me forever. I love you, Charon,” Constantin whispered._

_A shiver ran through Charon’s body, then he answered, “You and me forever. I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game yesterday. I had told myself I would do both endings. First the 'good' then the 'bad'. Well, I freaking cried at the 'good' ending. How is that supposed to be good?? I instantly did load my safe and played the 'bad' ending. And if you ask me it isn't that bad. I don't believe that Constantin is evil, well yes he probably was corrupting the island with his bond, because he had the malichor before, but after hearing what happened after De Sardet bound himself to Constantin, I think they did what was right. Getting rid of the people, who wouldn't respect nature and just had to build stone everywhere. The natives eventually accepted them too and I am sure they are no evil rulers and that Constantin's corruption got better after bonding with De Sardet. - End of rambling.


End file.
